The 12 Days of Chrisval
by Sir Weston
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. The First Day of Chrisval

**Time for a holiday themed fan fiction! On Berk there is a holiday (that I totally made up) called Chrisval Day, which is kind of a cross between Christmas and Valentine's Day. While this is coming way too late for Christmas, it's not too late for Valentine's Day! (And I didn't come up with this until after New Year's…)**

**The story follows Hiccup on his first Chrisval day of being popular, while also sometimes flashing back to when he was less popular (you know, before the movie.) You also get to learn about all the things that make Chrisval Day and the week leading up to it so convoluted! So sit back, and enjoy the ride!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD, the books, the movie, or the characters. I just kind of own this fanfiction, and my imagination. And even that has been repossessed.**

**Note: The italics after the chapter is part of the song The Twelve Days of Chrisval that the dragons made up that year. It refers to "my Viking" which refers to their master. They're mostly things the dragons want.**

**Chapter 1 – The First Peaceful Day of Chrisval**

_On the first day of Chrisval, my Viking got for me: a large chunk of cow meat all for me!_

When Hiccup woke up, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He knew why, too. It was only twelve more days to Berk's biggest holiday: Chrisval Day. And this year would be much different than any other year. This would be the first year he ever spent the holidays with friends, as he had none in the past. Also, the dragons would be celebrating with them.

Sighing, Hiccup rolled over and nudged Toothless the Night Fury awake. "Wake up, Toothless," he said, "We have to start preparing for Chrisval Day!"

Toothless yawned and looked up at Hiccup from where he slept on the floor. _"Boy,"_ he said, _"What's Chrisval Day?"_

Hiccup sighed. "It's a holiday we celebrate on Berk," he explained again, "We put up decorations, and play lots of games and challenges, and we give important people in our lives presents…"

_"Presents?"_ Toothless perked his ears up.

"And on the final day there's a huge feast," Hiccup concluded.

Toothless hopped to his feet. _"This sounds like my kind of holiday!"_ he exclaimed, _"Let's get started, boy!"_ He nudged Hiccup out of bed and hustled him into warm clothes and out the door.

Outside in the village, soft white snow covered the ground. As soon as Hiccup opened the door, Toothless bounded out and bounced around, playing in the white stuff.

_"Look, boy!"_ he called, _"Snow!"_

Hiccup laughed to himself as he watched Toothless play. He heard someone call his name and turned to see Astrid coming towards him. She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug.

"Happy first day of Chrisval, Hiccup," she said.

"Same to you. Have you guys decorated yet?" Hiccup asked.

"Yup!" she replied, "My Deadly Nadder helped. She wouldn't stop bugging me. I think the dragons are really excited about Chrisval Day."

"You're telling me," Hiccup said, glancing over at Toothless who was rolling around playfully in the snow. Hiccup could remember a time not so long ago when Chrisval Day and the eleven days leading up to it were just normal days to him. Before he took down the Green Death, he had no friends to spend this holiday with, and he only ever received two gifts: one from his father, Stoic, and one from Gobber. They were the only ones who considered him important in their lives.

One of the Chrisval Day traditions, you see, was to give a gift to everyone in your life you consider to be important. This didn't have to include family members, but it did have to include the chief of the tribe. Hiccup's theory was that this holiday was made by a greedy chief who wanted presents, and over time it evolved into something more complicated and convoluted.

Hiccup turned to Astrid. "So, since my dad is busy doing who knows what, you wanna help Toothless and me decorate?" he asked her.

The girl smiled at him. "Sure," she replied, "Come on, Toothless!"

_ "Who? What? Where?"_ Toothless wondered, squirming around on his back. Then he spotted Hiccup and Astrid calling to him. _"Coming!"_ he called, and bounded up to them, wiggling his haunches.

As they started towards Hiccup's house, they heard someone call to them. They saw Snotlout coming towards them holding something behind his back. Beside Hiccup, Astrid sighed.

"Oh boy," she muttered, "I smell trouble."

_"I smell fish," _Toothless said.

Snotlout didn't speak until he reached them. "Hello, Astrid," he greeted her in the most charming voice he could muster, "How are you on this fine winter day?"

"I was good until you came along," Astrid replied.

"Come on, babe, don't be that way!" he insisted, "Here, I got you something." As expected, he brought out a bell of mistletoe and held it over Astrid's head. "You know what this is right? You know what you're supposed to do!"

"Punch you in the face?" Astrid guessed.

Snotlout laughed nervously. "No, silly," he said, "Kiss me!" Then he closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

Astrid nudged Hiccup. "Let's get out of here," she said. And they left Snotlout standing there, expecting a kiss.

**That's a good place to stop for now. Since my ideas are limited, some chapters will be shorter than others. And I know there will be about 12 chapters. Next time we get more into the Chrisval spirit, yo! And you get another part of the song! R&R or I'll think you don't like me and I won't write.**

**P.S. Sorry about the really short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	2. The Second Day of Chrisval

**Hooray! Day two of Chrisval week thing! Today will be the first little contest that happens every year, and the next part of the song! Yay! Also, Fishlegs and the twins enter the story! Fun! Enjoy the next day!**

**Chapter 2 – The Second Strange Day of Chrisval**

_On the second day of Chrisval my Viking got for me: two buttered haddock and a large chunk of cow meat all for me!_

Hiccup woke up the next day with Astrid by his side. They had stayed up late decorating the village and exchanging stories. So when nightfall came, Astrid, who was too tired to return to her own house, stayed at Hiccup's. She was pressed right up against him, sleeping soundly. Careful not to disturb her, Hiccup squirmed out of bed and headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast. It was just about ready when there was a knock on the front door. Wondering who it could possibley be, he went and answered it.

The twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut stood at the doorway. They looked very annoyed with each other, like they always did, but as soon as Hiccup opened the door, they smiled at him.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Tuffnut greeted, stepping through the door, "Happy second day of Chrisval. Whatch ya doin'?"

Hiccup stared as the two came in. Ruffnut gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before following her brother. "Um, what are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked them.

"What? We're not allowed to just randomly go over to our friend's house?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup blinked at them.

"I'm your friend?" he asked.

"Yes," Tuffnut replied, "Didn't you know that? Ah, whatever. Have you found a rock yet for the rock throwing competition?"

Hiccup sighed. The twins jumped from one topic to another so quickly, it was sometimes hard to keep up. "No, I haven't" he answered, "I was going to go out with Toothless later and try to find one."

"That's okay," Ruffnut said, sitting down at the table, "We haven't found one either. Hey, are you making breakfast?"

"Yes," Hiccup replied, with a puzzled look on his face.

Ruffnut put her feet up on the table. "Sweet," she said, "Where's Astrid? I heard she stayed over here tonight."

"Right here," said a chipper voice from the doorway. Astrid shuffled over and sat down next to Ruffnut and Tuffnut. She put her arms around them. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked them.

"To see Hiccup," Tuffnut answered.

"Why did you want to see me?" Hiccup wondered. They always had a reason. He remembered last year when they came to his house just to torment him. Apparently this year was different.

Tuffnut opened his mouth to reply, when there was another knock on the door. Sighing, Hiccup went to answer it when Snotlout marched right in. "Hey cousin, when is breakfast ready?" he asked.

"Snotlout, go eat breakfast at your own house," Hiccup sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, my parents don't feed me," his cousin replied, sitting across from Ruffnut and Astrid. He clicked his tongue at them and they scowled. "Besides," he continued, "They told me I couldn't leave until I cleaned my room. So, I locked my door, snuck out the window and walked over here." He paused as everyone stared at him. "Got any meat?" he asked.

Hiccup sighed again and went back to where breakfast was cooking. He wasn't the least bit surprised when, as soon as he finished and started serving his friends, Fishlegs walked in, without knocking, and sat down, taking up a fork and knife.

"Oh boy!" he exclaimed, "Food!"

"Good morning, Fishlegs," Hiccup muttered, scraping off a few eggs on the plate he had already set up. **(A/N: Hiccup was expecting him, can ya tell?)**

"Goo' mornin' Hishup," Fishlegs greeted through a mouthful of food. He swallowed. "Have you guys found your rock yet for the competition?"

"No," Hiccup, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Astrid answered at the same time.

"I did," Snotlout boasted, "It's huge."

Astrid sighed. "It's another boulder that you can't possibley lift again, isn't it?" she asked him, giving him a stern look.

Snotlout stared. "No," he replied, "It's a huge rock that I can lift. And I'm gonna throw it farther than you this year, Astrid."

"Yeah, we'll see," Astrid responded, inspecting her nails.

"I found my rock," Fishlegs said, somewhat proudly. He dug into his pocket and brought a tiny stone and set it on the table. Everyone stared at it.

"That's not a rock," Tuffnut said after awhile, "That's a pebble."

"Where is it?" Ruffnut asked, leaning in and squinting hard, "I can't see it."

"Ha. Ha," Fishlegs muttered, putting it back in his pocket, "It was the best I could find, okay? I'm not that strong."

Suddenly, Toothless burst through the door and tackled Hiccup to the floor. _"Boy!"_ he exclaimed, _"Let's go! I wanna look for a rock now!"_ He grabbed Hiccup's shirt collar in his teeth and started dragging him out the door.

"Okay," Hiccup muttered, "Apparently we're going to go look for a rock now. See you guys later."

IN THE FOREST

_"What about this one?" _Toothless asked, leaping up onto a large boulder.

_"That's way too big," _Hiccup said, _"Not even Snotlout could lift that."_

_ "Okay,"_ the dragon got off and raced over to the next large boulder. _"This one?"_

_ "Toothless!"_ Hiccup called.

_ "Yeah?"_ he called back.

_"Nothing too big, remember?"_ the boy said, _"I'm not very strong, you know. Try to find a regular sized rock, okay?"_

_ "Okay, I hear ya, boy!" _Toothless jumped off the boulder and started digging in the snow, looking for rocks. He threw several over his shoulder as he dug. Hiccup walked over and stood next to him, looking to see if there were any good ones.

Finally Toothless uncovered a good-sized rock that looked small enough for Hiccup to lift, and big enough to not make him a joke. He picked it up and got up on Toothless's back.

"All right, Toothless," he said, "Let's get back to the village. I don't want to be late for the archery contest." He sighed, "Even though I hate it, and everyone except Astrid sucks at it."

It was very true. He remembered last year when the twins ended up turning their bows on each other and Fishlegs had accidentally shot Hiccup in the foot. Snotlout had been holding his bow wrong, and Hiccup wasn't strong enough to pull the bow string back far enough to make the arrow even come close to hitting the target.

Toothless galloped back, looking very cheery and happy. He slowed to a trot as they entered the village and followed the big group of Vikings who were heading towards the arena. He didn't stop until they were in the middle of the pit, and he crouched to let Hiccup off.

_"Don't worry, Boy!"_ Toothless said, _"I'll keep your rock nice and safe!"_

_ "Thanks, Toothless,"_ Hiccup muttered. He went to stand in between Fishlegs and Astrid. Astrid was all set up and ready to go, while Fishlegs had somehow managed to get tangled in the bowstring. Tuffnut and Ruffnut already looked like they wanted to kill each other. Snotlout was putting an arrow to the bow, and raised it, showing everyone that he was pointing the arrow at himself. Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure all of these Chrisval Day activities were specifically designed to humiliate the young Vikings. At least that's how he saw it.

Then their teacher, Gobber the Belch, entered the arena. "Okay kids," he said, "Let me show you how to hold a bow again. Obviously, you're all holding it wrong. _This _is how you hold it." He held up his bow to show the kids, holding it in perfect form.

Hiccup tried to memorize the way he held it, so he wouldn't be a laughing stock. At Gobber's word, they all but an arrow to the bow, Hiccup trying to copy Gobber exactly. He looked over at the others and saw that the only one who seemed to be having any success was Astrid. As usual.

At Gobber's word, they all raised their bows and aimed at the targets. At go, they pulled back the bowstring and fired. Hiccup was pleased to see that his arrow actually _hit_ the target. Sure, it was just the white part, but before he couldn't even come close. Astrid hit a bull's eye with her first arrow. Snotlout's arrow sailed past the target and burrowed itself in the wall. Tuffnut and Ruffnut hit _each other's_ target, and Fishlegs's arrow just fell to the ground.

Gobber sighed at his students' patheticness. He gave the word again, and they let their arrows fly. Astrid hit the bull's eye again, striking right next to her first arrow. Hiccup got a little bit closer to the bull's eye this time. They shot their full round and by the end Astrid was _still_ the only one who hit a bull's eye. Hiccup actually did better than the others. Snotlout hadn't hit the target at all, Fishlegs's arrows all fell on the ground, and Tuffnut and Ruffnut had shot several people in the audience.

By the end of the day, everyone was tired, and Hiccup just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

**Ugh. Finally done. I should stop trying to write so many chapters at once. Anyway, next chapter will have the rock throwing competition, and maybe a side Chrisval Day story about how it came to be. My ideas for this story are limited, so it's a good thing that there's only twelve chapters. Remember to review!**


	3. Update

**Hey everyone! It's me, Sir Weston! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but my lap top where I write my chapters was acting up. But it's good now, so you can expect some updates soon, so hoorah! I've also been busy with volunteering and trying to find a job, but I'll work harder at updating for you, my loyal fans. I'll replace this when I finish the chapter, so check back often!**

**Love!**

**~Sir Weston**


	4. To My Dear Readers

My dear readers, I regret to inform you that I will not be finishing this fanfiction.

Due to the release of the newest Howto Train Your Dragon books and movie, I have gotten very depressed about the entire series, and have lost all my motivation for it. So, unfortunately, I will not be finishing these fanfictions.

I will, however, keep them up for you. And I am continuing my other fanfictions, just not my HTTYD ones. If any of you would like to finish them for me, be my guest. I'm just not going to do it.

It's been nice reading your reviews! Sorry it had to end like this, but blame the franchise, the books, and the new movie. I don't care how much praise it got (I know it's definitely not better than Frozen!) but the movie and the latest books have made it hard for me to enjoy the series anymore. I'm sorry. I can't finish this.

See you around.

Sincerily, Sir Weston.


End file.
